


Let the Storm Rage On

by CuriousArcher34



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Not really remember writing it even if I did it for the last one hour, be nice, it's kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/pseuds/CuriousArcher34
Summary: Elsa decide to confess...Things doesn't really go well
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Let the Storm Rage On

**Author's Note:**

> The server kind of push me inovolontarily ( I know it's not how you write it) to do it  
> I am not an English person,  
> I didn't even reread this Fic,  
> There is probably a mistake at every words,  
> Excuse me for that  
> Enjoy or not  
> I don't really care

“I’m Sorry” 

The moment these words escape into the air. Elsa could heard her heart being broken. She knew she should have stay quite. Keep concealing her feelin. Of course she free her power, she is more confident in herself. But love was always something so far away from Elsa. She could love Anna, how couldn’t she ? Anna was her perfect little sister. 

She love Olaf, he’s like a little brother to her … Or more like a son ? She still didn’t really figure out their exact relation. Kristoff and Sven too. They were all family to her. This kind of Love saved Anna so of course Elsa accept it. 

But this kind of love felled so weak … No not weak.Different. Her love for Honeymaren was different. So strong, so powerful. So unstoppable. She accept it, but it was the kind of love that you need to keep for yourself. 

Because the moment it get crashed.It was the kind of love who could destroy a person. She didn’t want to say it at first. She accept it, but she was sure, that wasn’t reciprocated love. 

Of course she forget something. Anna was always optimist. So her sister push her to talk to Honeymaren. Make her doubt, thinking that maybe they were a chance that Honeymaren loved her back. 

And now we are here, she just confessed, and the answer to her three words, was not what she seek. 

“I didn’t knew you felt this way Elsa, and I like you a lot ! Trust me ! But not like that …" 

No stop. Elsa doesn’t want to know how much Honeymaren like her, she know it. Honeymaren is the kindest person she know, maybe after Anna. Of course she like everyone. 

“I understand, and I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. I need to help my sister with Queen problem. If you excuse me.” 

She run. Even if she could heard Honeymaren saying her name. She run. Even if she crossed Yelena, who looked at her with sad and understanding eyes. She run. She run until she meet the sea. Nokk was in front of her. 

For the first time of her life, what she wanted when she was a little girl happen. 

She didn’t feel anything. 

She couldn’t feel her power. 

She couldn’t feel the wind of gale ambracing her. 

Nor Bruni burning her sleeve for her attention. 

She could only sense the void inside her chest. 

She fall in love … and her heart wasn’t hers anymore. 

Sadly Honeymaren didn’t give hers in exchanche. 

Winter was over. 

They didn’t need her for now. 

She could disapear... 

The time for winter to be back would be too late for them to find her. 

At the end... her parents were right, conceal don’t feel. 

As Elsa stand up and walk toward Nokk. Bruni falling by her side, and gale trying to stop her. Her last trace of feeling could be sawn on her face. 

One single tear rolling down her cheek. 

Just before this tear could end her life in the wind, the water transform into ice. 

Almost as emotionel as the eyes of the ice queen, running away from reality in direction of Ahtohallan. 

Maybe it’s why she could have heard the voice at first. 

Because this place will become her kingdome of isolation.


End file.
